Fic
by BlueReflection
Summary: Mello's thoughts during his last... mission. Spoilers for the Death Note serise. This is my first fanfic. 8D Clever name, eh? XD I used the end of vol 11 and the beginning of vol 12 for reference. Please tell me how it turned out. 8D


Fic

My heart pulsed like a jackhammer against my ribcage as I climb onto the big motorcycle.

'This is it… This… Is really it…' I thought to myself, moving some of the blond hair out of my eyes.

Double checking that I had everything for the first part of my mission, I looked over to my best friend. He stood at the open door of his car, also checking (for the first time, no doubt) that he had everything.

I shook my head slightly and sighed. He always insisted on wearing his ridiculous vest and those goggles. Ever since we still lived in that orphanage where we first met.

Matt climbed into the vehicle.

"You ready?" was all he said.

I replied with a short nod, putting on my helmet. He closed his door, and then simultaneously, we turned on our engines.

I looked down the road we would soon be speeding down.

'No more planning. No room for error. This is my only chance.' I kept saying in my head.

Haven't I done more dangerous tasks than this? Maybe I have. I can't remember. All I know is that I have to concentrate on this one.

Then why am I so nervous? Maybe it's because I know that this will be the end. The end of the Kira case, the end of this makeshift perfect world… and the end of me. 'Cause hell, I know I ain't comin' back.

I gave another nod to Matt, and I took off toward my destination.

Despite my nerves, twisting my stomach, a shot of adrenalin ran through my veins. The thrill of being able to prove to Near that he isn't the only one that can solve this case. The case that even the greatest detective, L, couldn't solve. Yeah, I know I won't be around to stick it to the little whitey's face, but this is good enough. 'He'll know that it's all thanks to me that he stayed alive to convict that freak murderer.' I smirked at the thought. Because of me, the criminal that had killed my one and only idol will get his.

"That damn bloody murderer only got followers out of fear…" I muttered, closing in on Point A in this final drive.

'Okay… I successfully joined with Takada's bodyguards. It should be easier to get her now.' I found myself thinking, while riding in front of the guarding cars, now approaching Point B. Takada was already within one of the ridiculously many cars.

'Only one shot at this. Can't mess it up. Only once.. Only once..' I practically chanted.

Checking my surroundings and the other cars, I determined how much space I should keep now, and when during the kidnapping. Heart still pounding hard, I turned into the parking lot of NHN studios.

I had stopped the bike, but did not cut the engine. I knew what was going to happen next.

As Kiyomi Takada, Kira's spokeswoman, was getting out of the vehicle, a screech of tires sounded. Matt had caught up, and now it was time for him to take part in the mission. I turned just in time to see his car screaming to a near halt, and pull out his smoke gun. My childhood best friend, who never seemed to be interested in much other than how to beat the final boss of his latest game, raised the specialized gun and pulled the trigger. His smoke screen diversion being a success, Matt sped off with most of Takada's bodyguards on his trail.

"Get inside NHN right away."

Takada's bodyguard, Halle Linder, who happens to be a friend of mine, guided the famous news reporter to the building. This is my chance.

"No, we've just been attacked. It's too dangerous for you to stay around or inside the NHN. The best thing for the moment is to get away from this place. Please get behind me, Ma'am. Hurry!" I yelled. Hal seemed to recognize me.

"It's okay, please get on the motorbike and escape as fast as you can." Hal said, helping Takada through the cloud of smoke to the bike. She helped the woman onto the back of the motorcycle and stepped away.

As soon as Hal got away from the bike, I drove off, playing the part of a bodyguard.

A few cars followed, but nothing I couldn't escape from.

'I have the woman, now I just have to ditch the muscles on wheels.' I thought.

Onward to Point C, I take a right down a narrow alleyway.

I take out the pair of handcuffs from my pocket, put one on myself, and the other on Takada. Hey, ya never know. She could jump for it.

We drove down the alley, turned onto a deserted side street, then into another alley.

'This woman… She's connected to Kira… Unless I do this…'

Kira will win.

And Near will die.

Don't get me wrong, I don't like the little albino. It's just Near was always the one ahead. He can calmly and emotionlessly solve a case without ever having to move away from his toys. I, on the other hand, have to be out there and solve the cases physically. And I know I have little self control.

Near. The calm, pale, and childish genius boy.

Me. The hot-headed, fashionable, and forever second: Mello. Mihael Keehl.

We are polar opposites, but I know that Near will close the case if I help.

But after he puts an end to Kira, I hope that kid gets badly sunburned.

We drove on for a few more minutes, then I slowed down, nearing Point C:

The Delivery Truck.

I slowly drove up the pre-set ramp, into the truck. We got off the bike after I turned it off. I took off my helmet, and unlocked the handcuffs. She immediately went over to the other side of the truck, clutching her handbag.

"Take off everything you're wearing and put it in that box." I told her, indicating the box with a nod of my head.

"You're… asking me to get naked… right here…?" She said, fear clearly etched into her voice and on her face.

"That's right. You've got a tracer that'll alert the bodyguards to your whereabouts, don't you? They're going to come after me if you don't get rid of that. This delivery company has a shipping office close by, so I'll toss the box there." I explained to her. 'Yeah, TELL her what you're gonna do. It's not like she can do anything about it, but she doesn't need to know.' I told myself.

"Hurry up. Don't worry, I'll give you a blanket." I said, holding up said blanket.

"O-okay," She stuttered. "I-I'll give you my bag, my cell phone and the stuff inside my pockets. I won't be able to contact anybody… S-so can I at least have that blanket around me when I take my underwear off…?" She nervously asked.

I knew it was a bad idea. She probably has a hidden note in her underwear. And it's not like I haven't seen a naked woman before. But somehow, I end up being nice to my hostage.

"Okay! Just hurry up!" I said impatiently.

When she had all her clothing removed and the blanket around her, I quickly altered my motorcycle so it couldn't be turned on for any sort of escape. After the mechanical things were done, I put a mail uniform over my leather and closed up the box of discarded clothing and such. After running a metal detector over her, I was able to confirm that she didn't have any hidden cell phone or communication device.

"Okay, good," I said, basically to myself. I picked up the box and walked to the metal doors of the truck. "You're going to have to stay in for a while. And I don't want to hear a peep, got it?" Urg. I didn't want to wear that hat. But I guess it's necessary for the disguise. I pity these fashion rejects of mailmen.

I got out of the back of the truck and locked it. Moving around to the driver's seat, I opened the door and sat down, placing the box on the passenger's side. I started up the truck and sped down the ally, turning onto an open road. Point D is next. The mail office is not very far.

I pulled into the lot, and parked beside another truck, which had the back doors open.

Grabbing the box, I got out of the truck and placed it on the back of the other.

I got back into the stolen truck and left the parking lot. I drove onto the street, removing the mail uniform.

While driving down the new street to the highway, I glanced at the small TV I had connected to the dashboard. I noticed it was showing Matt's car. But… it wasn't moving… Are those holes in it? I tried to listen to the news reporter over the rumble of the mail truck.

"The man who was shot down has still not been identified." The woman said. I felt a twinge of regret running through me. My best friend…

'Matt… I never thought you'd be killed…' You were always so strong… 'Forgive me…'

I had known him since we lived in Wammy's House. Though I was older, he was taller and stronger. Always engulfed in his games, but he would always help me when I needed it.

I didn't deserve such a supportive friend… and I got him killed.

But now isn't the time to be mourning. I still have my job to do.

I looked into the rearview mirror to check up on my hostage. If she has a hidden note still, she's planning on when to write my name. There is no doubt that Kira would've told her my name.

We drove for a while down the highway. But I started feeling anxious when Point E came into view. Point E. The final place in my plan. The old, broken down, stone church. I knew this was the end of the line for me.

I slowly pulled the truck into the hole in the front of the church. I stopped the truck, but as soon as I did, I felt a terrible pain in the left of my chest.

My heart.

A heart attack.

I had done terrible things in my life. I had always wanted to be better than Near and everyone else. I know that will never happen. But it doesn't matter anymore.

During this life I had lied, cheated, stolen, and killed.

I haven't been such a great person.

People that have written in the Death Note go into Nothingness when they die.

But I never did write in the book.

I'm sure the gates of Heaven have closed on me.

Matt... Forgive me.

Lord… have mercy.

Finis.


End file.
